You are so cute sis
by Lysia-chan
Summary: Ema obtains 13 new brothers who fall in love with her immediately and show her in the most intimate ways. Each chapter is dedicated to one brother and their fetishes, so this is Rated M for a reason for most of the chapters.
1. Kaname

**Hello and Welcome to my Brothers Conflict story! Be prepared as all these stories are full of smut, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason. Each chapter is dedicated to each brother and their kinks. Please enjoy this chapter of our favorite monk, Kaname!**

 **Also Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

 **Brother:** Kaname  
 **Kink:** Restraint

* * *

"Would you like some help, Imouto-chan?" A smooth voice whispers to Ema as she prepares breakfast, causing her to jump and accidentally cut her finger.

"Kyah! K-Kaname!" She yelps as blood starts to stream out of the fresh wound. Ema quickly excuses herself from the kitchen and starts to make her way towards Masaomi's room as she applies pressure to the cut with a rag. But before she can take another step, she feels a tug on her shirt.

"Wait, you can't go to Masa-nii. He's terrified of blood, he faints at the sight of it - here, come with me." Kaname casually grabs her hand and starts to lead the way to the bathroom where the med cabinet resided. "Even though there is a med cabinet underneath the sink in the kitchen." He thought as he chuckles to himself as a smile fell upon his lips. Unbeknownst to him, Ema had a faint blush across her cheeks while they held hands.

Finally meeting their destination, Kaname pulls her into the bathroom and then closes the door behind them.

"K-Kaname-san?" Ema asks curiously as Kaname grabs some gauze and wound treatment from the med cabinet, then walks over to her and starts to treat the wound.

"Gomen Imouto-chan, I did not mean to cause you pain. Please let me heal you in the best way." He said sweetly as he finishes treating her finger, suddenly he places his lips on the bandage while making eye contact with her, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"A kiss wishing that you will get better and.." Then he leans in and places a soft peck on her flushed cheek as he pushed her against the wall, trapping her, "A kiss wishing to make you mine.." After that was said, he pets her head and heads for the door but before he opens it, he turns around with a smirk.

"If just kissing you gets you all hot and bothered, then I wonder how you will look when I claim you mine. Until next time my sweet little Imouto-chan." Then he exited the room, leaving a flustered and confused Ema. Sliding down the wall slowly and sighing lightly as she touched her cheek, still warm from where Kaname's lips grazed.

"Why is Kaname-san acting like this..? We're siblings.. Yet why do I feel so elated?" Ema gazed at her bandaged finger, smiling lightly.

* * *

It has been a week since the incident with Kaname and Ema has been avoiding him, because of conflicting feelings, which leaves Kaname a little sad and itching to tease her even more.

Tonight, everyone is home so it'll be a full and lively dinner. Especially since Ema is sitting across from Kaname, who just simply smirks at her while she fidgets in her seat trying to avoid his burning gaze.

"Imouto-chan, can you please pass the soy sauce?" His velvety voice made her jump, she nodded quickly and grabbed the condiment and handed it to him. Suddenly his fingertips touched hers, causing her to drop the soy sauce and splash on Yusuke, who bursts in rage at Kaname for being clumsy. This caught everyone's attention as Ema immediately dismissed herself from the table and left the living room quickly with a dark blush dusted on her cheeks.

As they heard the elevator announcing that she has left the room, the brothers directed their attention towards Kaname and started to question him.

"My my, I wonder what made our dear little sister storm off like that, especially how red her face was.." said Hikaru as he took a sip from his wine.

"Goddammit Kana-nii, not only you got soy sauce on me but you made Hinata-san leave!" Yusuke stood up and stormed off as well with a red face from embarrassment.

"Chii-chan.. Has been acting differently than usual.. Recently.." said Louis as he sat there with Juli on his shoulder, who agreed with him.

"Yes Kaname.. Enlighten us." Ukyo adjusted his glasses as all the brothers waited impatiently for their sad excuse of a monk brother.

Kaname sighed as he ran his hand through his golden hair, "Imouto-chan is not so innocent as we all thought.." Then he excused himself and left the living room, leaving the brothers speechless.

Once Kaname left, everyone swallowed nervously and then departed to their own rooms to end the awkward night.

Later that night, Yusuke could not fall asleep and decided to go to the bathroom for a nice hot bath to relax him. As he reached the bathroom, he heard faint groaning inside. His eyes went wide as he realized it was a female's moans, so he thought Ema was in pain, so being a good brother he went to go get some help from his older brother, Masaomi.

The ruckus on 4th floor woke up the rest of the brothers on the 3rd floor except for Wataru, who was sound asleep. Everyone gathered in living room, concerned about their sister but no one wanted to intrude into the bathroom.

Ema was completely oblivious to the brothers outside while she was in ecstasy.

"Mmm.." She moans lightly as she gropes her breast while her other hand is underwater and between her legs, teasing her clit. Ema had headphones in that played soothing music that brought her into another world. Her back was to the doorway as she sat in the hot bath, relishing the warmth of the bath and the ministrations of her hands, wishing they were Kaname's hands. The thought of him touching her in such a naughty way, made her even more turned on.

Ema was frustrated that she gave into her hormones, but she couldn't help it, plus it has been a while since she had a orgasm. Moving into a new place and with 13 new brothers that are all good looking, of course her hormones were gonna go crazy..

While she played with herself and in her little world, the boys stood there while the moans increased. Bracing themselves, they opened the door and found her in the bath touching herself. As the door opened, a heavy lustful sigh came from her lips as she threw her head to the side in euphoria with her eyes closed. The Asahina brothers could not believe their eyes, seeing their sister in such an erotic sight. All they saw was her naked back but her moans were like a melody to their ears.

She did not stop her teasing even when the brothers busted in, which turned them on even more.

Hikaru was the first one speak and bring everyone back to earth, "So Kaname is right, our little sister isn't so innocent. Oh what a delight this is." He chuckled as he turned around and headed off to his room along with Louis.

Ukyo and Masaomi pulled Futo and an unconscious Yusuke and Subaru away, while Natsume and Azusa dragged the reluctant Tsubaki. Iori excused himself and dashed away before he could hear anymore wanton sounds coming from Ema. Kaname just stood there as he watched Ema orgasm, and boy was he delighted to see such a side of the dear Imouto-chan. Before she came off her orgasm high, he departed to his room, planning what to do with the naughty little sister.

"Ahh.. My god I missed this.." She thought as she took the headphones out and got out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel and opens the door to find a Kaname in the doorway with his wolfish grin. His eyes traveled from her cute face to all the way to her feet, drinking in her figure. He was elated that she was wearing such a small towel that showed off her delectable features.

"Well hello there Imouto-chan, enjoying yourself I see?" His words caused her to go to her signature blushed cheeks.

"K-Kaname! W-What are you doing here?!" She stuttered as she held her towel for assurance, feeling vulnerable in front of him.

Kaname leans forward to whisper to her, "If you wanted to feel good so badly, then why didn't you come to Onii-chan to assist you?" Purring seductively into her ear, causing a shiver up her spine. As he stands up straight, looking down at flustered girl, petting her head and then heads off to his room.

As he walked away, Ema stood there in a daze not believing on what just happened.

"What did I get myself into!?" She said to herself as she made a beeline straight to her room before her legs could give.

* * *

Ema could not get any sleep that night, her thoughts were clouded with lust and Kaname. Conflicting thoughts once more, she had to fight the urge to touch herself. But then she remembered the offer that Kaname proposed.

The next night, Ema gathered her courage and headed towards her older brother's room. She knocked on the door gently and shortly the golden haired brother answered, his hazel eyes lit up once they met her chocolate brown ones.

"I-I can't sleep.." She twiddles her thumbs as she stares at the ground, acting bashful. Kaname was thrilled that she came to him.

He moved aside for her to enter into his room, "I see, come, Onii-chan will help you sleep." As she entered his room warily, "Sleep is the last thing on my mind, my dear Ema.." He darkly thought when he closed the door behind them.

It felt like her heart would burst out of her chest as she stood in his room that smelled absolutely wonderful and seductive, just like Kaname. Who walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Does this mean I can make you mine tonight? Because if not, you should leave immediately before I feast on you.." As he said that in a low sexy voice, he nipped her ear with his teeth gently and licking afterwards. Ema couldn't focus as Kaname pulled her closer to him, her vision going blurry but she nodded slowly as she let out a breathy yes.

"Hm, yes what?" He inquired as his lips traveled down her ear slowly to her neck, placing light kisses.

"Y-Yes.. O-Onii-chan.." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Good girl, lets enjoy this night together." Once that was said, he flipped her around and placed his lips upon hers carefully, claiming them his. Once their lips connected, fireworks went off in Ema's body.

Their lips molded with each other as Kaname pushes Ema against the wall, pushing his knee in between to separate her slender legs. As he kissed her, his hands roamed her slim body, one large hand resting on her hip and the other on the side of her face gently stroking her cheek. Her hands traveled from his chest to his broad shoulders, grasping tightly for support as she felt her legs giving in.

Kaname took notice of this and pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk, "Can't stand Imouto-chan? Here let me help you.." As he said that, he gripped her hips and lifted her up to meet his eyes. Ema squeaked at his bold action as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, hiding her blushed face in the crook of his neck.

"You look so cute when you blush, let me see you blush even more." He purrs into her ear as he thrusts his hips into hers, earning a mewl from her. Ema's eyes lit up as she felt his erection rub against her already wet panties, "So I guess I'm not the only one.." She thought as her hands ran through his silky golden hair, humming lightly as Kaname captured her lips.

Soon his tongue escaped from his lips and and flicked across hers, begging for entrance. She obliged with parting her soft lips and immediately his tongue invaded, exploring her mouth and drinking in her moans. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance as their hands roamed each other bodies. Suddenly Kaname pulled away from her, placing his palm on the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. This sudden kind gesture surprised Ema.

"You may be my little sister, but it doesn't matter.. There are no taboos in love, after all." His hazel eyes burned into her bronze ones as he spoke this sentence laced with lust and warmth.

"Kaname.." She was speechless as he carried her over to his bed and placed her down gently on the violet silk sheets. Ema looked up at him with wonder and lust filled eyes as she watched him ascend, peeling his sleep shirt off, revealing his well-toned chest and stomach.

As her eyes dipped down and admired his body, her face flushed with red and she seemed to not care anymore. His shoulders were wide, curving down into his incredibly long arms. He was not a muscular brute, but his muscles were well defined against his leaner form. He was also incredibly long, reminding her of tall he was, and how small she was.

His face descending upon hers, placing a quick peck on her lips as he left a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Pulling the collar of her nightgown down, revealing her supple breasts.

In haste, his mouth latched onto one of her pink nipples, causing her back to arch. Allowing more access to Kaname as her fingers tangled gently in his golden locks, eliciting a throaty growl from him. Ema took this as a good reaction, being bold, she tugged at his hair as he suckled and teased her rosebuds.

"Imouto-chan.." He moaned, pausing his ministrations and snuggled between her creamy mounds, inhaling her scent. The fabric of the nightgown tickled him, reminding him that it prevented him from continuing on.

"Tsk." Without waiting for a reply from her, he ripped it off of her lithe body. She squeaked in response as the clothing came apart.

"Kaname!" She yelled, clearly upset. To which he just chuckles as he removes the remaining pieces of the fabric.

"I'll buy you a new one Imouto-chan." As he spoke that, his eyes traveled her bare body except for her panties. The moonlight peeked through his shades and laid its light on her body, illuminating her fair skin. Her long brown hair sprawled across his pillows and bronze doe eyes shimmering with lust.

He gasped at the beautiful sight, imagining Ema as a goddess. Then an idea came across his mind, "Let's see how naughty you are.." He thought as he sat up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a silk violet tie.

"I hope you have no disagreements with being bound.." As he said this, grabbing her wrists and tying them up to his headboard with ease. Her eyes lit up as the soft material from the tie kissed her skin each time she tugged on it. Ema couldn't contain her excitement as she wiggled underneath his hungry gaze.

Taking this opportunity, hovering over her body once more, ready to feast on his prey that was no tied up. No escape.

His tongue and mouth teased each and every crevice of her body, from her ear to her protruding hipbones. Descending upon her body, Kaname never broke eye contact from her. Especially when his mouth fell upon her panties, his teeth tugging at the fabric. His hands rubbing her hips as he pulled them off achingly slow.

Ema shivered in anticipation as her wet panties slid down her slender legs and watching Kaname tossing them unceremoniously to the floor that held the rest of their clothes except for his boxers that held back his erect member.

"You look so delicious Imouto-chan, I haven't had dessert yet.." Licking his lips as he said this, lowering his head between her thighs. Kissing the inside of her thighs leisurely towards her wet folds. Ema bucked her hips impatiently as he became gradually closer to her aching pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah.." He whispers into her womanhood. Suddenly his golden locks tickled her inner thighs, though that sensation was drowned by the feeling of his soft tongue exploring the sensitive skin of her womanhood. A sharp intake of breathe escapes from Ema's lips as she pulled on the bindings, moaning loudly. Her glassy eyes glanced down, just for a peek, meeting his hazel eyes.

The sight of Kaname feasting upon her throws her off the edge, she couldn't resist biting her lip any longer to hold back her moans. Once the new moans left her lips, Kaname could not hold back anymore, gripping her thighs tightly as he pushed them further apart. A low growl vibrating in his throat as he savored the taste of her and her moans, to satisfy his primal urges.

Just like that, a brief moment of eye contact pushed her over the edge. Ema's legs shivered as her eyelids fluttered shut and body arched. She cries out for him, shouting in a wild fashion. His tongue eagerly lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar before he slowly ascended. He wiped his mouth on his shoulder before she heard the sound of his boxers being removed.

"Don't faint on me. I'm not done with you, yet.." He growled as he crawled on top of her while applying on a condom on his throbbing member. Teasing her with his tip, getting it covered with her juices. He looks up to find Ema looking up at him sincerely, smiling with a light blush.

"I love you.." She whispered lightly as she leans up and places a quick peck on his lips, urging him to carry on. The words left him speechless as he gazed at her, surprised.

"I love you too, Ema.." Placing his forehead against hers lovingly.

"Ready?" He asked and Ema nodded in return.

Kaname shifted himself until his member was sitting at her entrance. She writhed in pleasure, longing for his member to claim her. Once he was positioned properly, Kaname thrusts into her, impaling Ema on his member. She cried out as his member was sheathed in her womanhood. Kaname's body shook and he released an odd moan.

"You're mine." He whispered, eyes hazed over with lust. Ema grips the silk binding tighter and mewled at the feeling of him filling her insides with his thickness. It was exhilarating beyond compare. There was little pain, aside from the sheer power of him stretching her walls, gently encouraging her to take him.

"You look adorable, me taking you like this.. You like being tied up?" He commented between pants. She blushed in response, reaching the pinnacle of redness her cheeks could achieve.

After a few more pumps, Kaname decides to flip her over and take her from behind while her hands still being tied to the headboard. Lifting her ass up as he positioned himself, thrusting into her like a mad man, hips desperately seeking more and more. Ema could not contain her screams of pleasure as he furiously made love to her. Kaname moaned, groaned, and grunted into her neck as he pounded away. His thrusts became so desperate that she could not meet his thrusts anymore, mewling in pleasure as he hit a certain sweet spot. That was her undoing.

Like an explosion set off in her core, sending a fury of pleasure throughout her tiny body.

Her eyes clenched shut and her back arched like a bow. She screams his name as her orgasm finally rocked her body. Her pussy tightened impossibly around his cock, forcing an unexpected orgasm from Kaname. Suddenly tossed into the throes of ecstasy, the monk thrusted harder into her. Ema collapses onto the bed in exhaustion as Kaname hovers over her body, hips still moving slightly.

The two shared a breathless moan as Kaname pulls himself out of her, falling beside her and untying her. Kaname's chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Ema huffed and gasped, struggling to catch her breath as she rubbed her wrists. The room was filled with their scent and sweat.

"Wow.. Imouto-chan.." He spoke as turned to his side, finding an unconscious Ema. He chuckles lightly as he pulled her into his chest, pulling the covers over them, kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Well how was that? Kaname you sly devil you, he definitely knows how to treat a lady lol.**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review and fav this story! Until next time!**


	2. Yusuke

**Hello and Welcome to my Brothers Conflict story! Be prepared as all these stories are full of smut, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason. Each chapter is dedicated to each brother and their kinks. Please enjoy this chapter of our favorite tsundere, Yusuke!**

* * *

 **Brother:** Yusuke  
 **Kink:** Morning sex, biting

* * *

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. His first love became his step sister. Nor could he believe that all of his brothers taken a liking to her.

Ema was like a secret, a getaway for Yusuke but now since she is part of the family, he feels exposed. Not only because of living under the same roof with his first crush but because he has to compete against 12 other guys for her love, even his little brother Wataru! It was unfair. But Yusuke didn't want to give up, he didn't want one of his loser brothers, especially the brat Futo, to snatch her away from him.

"Don't give up me!" He yells this thoughtlessly while sitting in class as the teacher gave a lecture. All his classmates and Ema, who sat one seat in front of him on his left diagonally, look at the redhead with confused faces. Once Yusuke realized his situation and blurting out his thoughts, embarrassed, he hides his red face between his crossed arms on the desk. As everyone dismissed it and continued with what they were doing, Ema didn't avert her gaze. Instead she gazes at her new step brother with concern and interest. She noticed that he's been acting weird ever since he discovered that she is his new sister, Ema felt like an idiot for not knowing that his last name was Asahina like her new family's. But of course, he stayed in the background and watched her from afar.

The bell rings, dismissing the students that school was over for the day. Yusuke hastily makes his way out of the classroom before Ema had time to think. It upset her that he would leave in such a hurry and ignore her at school, did he not like her? It was like this everyday, he would walk ahead of her and treat her the same way that he treated her before they became siblings, like nothing ever happened. Ema couldn't understand him, all of his other brothers accepted her and love to be around her. She felt like she could connect to Yusuke more than the other brothers because of their age and also being classmates.

While lost in her thoughts and following Yusuke home, she was unaware of her surroundings and trips at the top of the stairs. A shriek escapes from her lips as she falls down the flight of stairs, closing her eyes shut as she braces for impact. Expecting a rough landing, she fell on top of something soft instead. Lean arms wrap around her tightly as they hit the ground, a grunt elicits underneath her.

"Idiot.. Are you okay?"

Yusuke's groan made Ema open her eyes immediately and sits up, "Y-Yusuke! I'm so sorry for not paying attention.. I'm okay thanks to you saving me...?" He couldn't understand why she was saying sorry nor that her sentence trailed off, but then it hit him. Their position. She was sprawled out on top of him with her hands placed on his chest and his arms embracing her tightly, both of their faces turning red.

"I, uh, uh..." Yusuke stammers as his face grew hot, his head spinning as he almost loses consciousness. The position they were in was rather lewd, with her straddling on top of him and his legs bent at the knee. He could feel his pants getting tight as she moved a bit to get off of him, her lower half brushing him down there accidentally.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She quickly gets off of him and extends her hand to help him, to which he accepts gratefully. He rubs his backside as he straightens his back, stretching to relieve the pain and readjusts his pants to conceal his erection. Besides him being extremely embarrassed, Ema was unknown to his situation.

"Yusuke are you-" Ema reaches out her hand but then he slaps it away and continues to walk home with a flustered face. This harsh action made her upset, she really couldn't understand him. One moment he's all nice and warm, the next he's indifferent and cold. He wasn't the only one who was affected by this, Ema tugs at her skirt and rubs her thighs for relief as she followed him home.

"Welcome home, how was school Imouto-chan?" The two walk into the condominium and encounter Kaname, who winks at Ema and ignores Yusuke. The red head walks past them with a flustered blushing face, ignoring his older pervert brother as well. Leaving the two behind puzzled at this reaction, usually he gets offended and retorts something back.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Ema flinches at his question, she looks away as he leans in. The way she was acting and even his brother, he smirks to himself as he realized the situation. Patting her head as he made his way out the door, dismissing himself.

She watches him walk away with a confused look, "What is going on?" Not wasting any time, she heads straight for her room, hoping that she doesn't come across any of the other brothers. Once reaching her bedroom door, she closes the door behind her and slides down to her floor in exhaustion. Sighing heavily as her hands hold her head, touching her hot face. The event that happened earlier between her and Yusuke sparked a flame to her very core. The way his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, his skinny yet lean figure pressed against hers and how close they were. She remembered that one of his legs raised up a bit, causing to brush against her panties unintentionally. Looking back at the memory sent a shiver up her spine. Instantly she shakes her head, trying to shake off the lewd thoughts of him.

Her heart beat rapidly as images of Yusuke came across her mind, "No way.." At that moment, she realized that she has fallen for her brother.

Later that night on the other side of the building, Yusuke laid on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. Contemplating on how to approach Ema with an apology. Shortly after he throws his pillow across the room in frustration. He thought about just going up to her and saying sorry, but he wanted it to be more sincere. Not too much or else his brothers and her would be suspicious of his true feelings. It was like a battlefield in his head, overthinking of just saying sorry to her.

"Son of a bitch, get a hold of yourself Yusuke! What happened today was nothing, you just saved your sister and not your crush." It pained him to call her that but he had no choice in order to continue on with his life, if he had to act like her brother in order to stay by her side happily, then so be it. All of a sudden he heard his doorbell ring, making him jump in surprise.

"What is it?" He said in irritation, not wanting to be disturbed, especially by any of his idiotic brothers.

"Yusuke-kun?"

Time stopped for him, it was her. Panicking, he cleans whatever seemed messy and briskly walks up to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. She stood in the doorway with a platter of tonight's dinner, a gentle smile upon her face.

"You didn't come down to have dinner, I was worried and brought you a plate. I hope you don't mind.." She whispers at the last sentence while handing him the dish with a light blush on her cheeks. It was curry, his favorite. Startled at her kind gesture, he grabs the plate slowly and his fingers brush against hers, creating a spark of electricity between the two. Both of them gasp at the contact but brush it off immediately.

"T-thanks for the food.." He looks away with his face turning red once again. Knowing that she completed her objective, quickly she bows to him and excuses herself before he could say anything else. He sighs in defeat and closes the door behind him, placing the plate of food on his desk. Again, he missed his opportunity to apologize to her. Struggling with his thoughts and emotions, he began to devour the curry. Soon enough, his plate was clean and he licked his lips in satisfaction. Looking at the clock he sees that it was pretty late and it was bed time but he had to return the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs into the living room, he notices a sleeping figure on the couch. Who could it be? It was too dark to recognize them, he steps closer to the figure soon to discover it was Ema.

"Seriously? What is up with her today?" He quietly grumbles as he grabs a blanket and covers her body with it, then turns around to put his dishes away. Walking past her struck him with guilt, it wasn't a good idea for her to be out here. He thought about carrying her to her room but then realized that he didn't have the key to it. God was really testing him today, he sighs while thinking of a plan to save her, yet again. He didn't want anyone else to see her like this, she was still his getaway from reality.

"Yusuke.." Her voice whispered gently, startling him that she woken up. He turns slowly to find her still asleep. Yusuke stares at her silently in awe, she looked so serene. Leaning forward, he brushes her bangs away and kisses her forehead before picking her up and carrying her to his room. He was surprised that she was so light and still asleep as he walked up the stairs, "Such a heavy sleeper.." he thought. Yusuke was always defensive when one of his brothers assumed that he liked her, there was no way he would get out of this if they saw them like this.

Finally reaching his room and entering while closing the door quietly, he places her on the far side of his bed unhurriedly. Then he lays down beside her on the other side, not wanting to be too close to her. Pulling the covers over them, he turns and faces the other way to hide his flushed face.

"Oh what did I get myself into?!" He cursed to himself faintly as he as well, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun's light peeked through his curtains, awakening Ema. Her eyes flutter open but then close shut as she turns to get in a more comfortable position and snuggles into the pillow, but then her nose picked up a scent she wasn't familiar with. It smelled masculine like a men's cologne but it was faint, the scent somehow aroused her in a way. Opening one eye, she realizes that she wasn't in her room but in one of her brother's. Grasping the situation, she sits up slowly and notices red in the corner of her eye.

"Yusuke?!" Her hands clamp over her mouth in surprise, many questions popped in her head as her face blushed. She gazed at his sleeping face, knowing that this was once in a lifetime that she would be able to see his face so relaxed. His mouth partly open as he breathed softly with little snores, he was so adorable. Ema never saw this side of him and she was glad that she was able to. Beneath his rough exterior, he deeply cared about her. Hesitatingly she reaches her hand out to run her fingers through his disheveled red hair but pulls back quickly as he stirred in his sleep, waking up gradually.

"Mmm.. Hey.." He says groggily as he rubs his eyes, giving her a small smile. Ema melted at the peaceful sight of him.

"H-Hi.." She says meekly while playing with her hair nervously. After stretching and sitting up, he finally realizes that she was in his bed.

"E-Ema! I, um, you were sleeping out in the open and I didn't want you to catch a cold.." He stumbles over his words as his face became the same color as his hair.

She giggles at his reaction, "It's ok Yusuke, thank you.."

He looks at her with wide eyes, surprised at what she said but then relaxes. She looked so beautiful with her hair down along with the sunlight behind, creating a halo around her.

"Yeah, s-sure.. No problem." He scratches the back of his head nervously.

Both of them sit in silence as they avoided their gaze with flushed faces until his doorbell rings, surprising the two.

"Yusuke, have you seen Ema?" They look at each other in horror as Ukyo stood on the other side of the door, having no idea that she was in there with him.

"N-no? I'm just waking up.." He lies as he stares into Ema's chocolate orbs, both holding their breath until Ukyo finally responded.

"Alright then. If you do see her, let her know that breakfast will be ready soon." After saying that, he walks away.

"Phew, that was a close one.." Yusuke looks over to her with a big grin but then notices that she was acting different.

"Yusuke-kun.." She blushes.

"Y-Yeah?" He stutters.

"Do you like me?" She inquires as she plays with the hem of her skirt anxiously. Yusuke was floored by what she said. He didn't know how to respond, especially with his conflicting feelings about her. Every fiber of his being wanted to say yes and be by her side forever, but he realizes this was a selfish idea.

"As a sister or-"

"As a woman.." She cuts him off as she gets off the bed, looking back at him over her shoulder with sincere eyes. Yusuke stares at her in shock, he couldn't believe it. He lunges himself towards her, hugging her tightly as they both fall to the ground.

"I'm so happy.. Yes, I do. I always have.. But we're siblings.." Yusuke hovers over her, his face with a huge grin. He stands up and lifts her up as well, pulling her into another embrace to which she accepts and wraps her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest.

"Love can surpass anything, this will be our little secret."

Both of them with flushed faces gaze into each other's eyes, shortly after they share a tender kiss they have been waiting forever. His grip tightened around her small waist as the kiss deepened, but abruptly he pulled away. Both share breathless sigh once their lips separated from their lip lock, their faces red from the action.

"Well I better get going or the others will start to worry, see you later." She says happily as she kisses his cheek before running out of the room, leaving a blushing Yusuke. Once she was out of his room, he touched his lips and cheek where her lips caressed his hot skin. He falls onto his bed where she laid, bringing the pillow she used to his face, inhaling her feminine scent lightly.

"Having lewd thoughts are we?" Yusuke jumps at Futo's voice, tossing the pillow to the side as he sits up.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Get out of my room you brat!" He says angrily, glancing at Futo who was slouched against his door frame.

The teen idol chuckles at his brother's reaction, "Probably involving our sweet sister, ne?" His flustered face turns red in reply. Futo loved pushing Yusuke's buttons, he knew could always get a rise out of him.

"Listen here you punk!" He grabs his shirt collar, "You stay away from her, nor do I have such dirty thoughts. If anything, you would be." He retorts in annoyance, threatening him. Futo sighs in defeat while raising his hands, "Looks like someone grew some balls and so what if I was? Our sister is pretty cute and I know I'm not the only one." Yusuke releases him as he said this, he was right. An attractive girl like her that just moved in with 13 guys, of course everyone was going to head over heels for her. She was quiet, beautiful, loyal and trustworthy, the perfect girl.

Yusuke pushes him away, "Get out of here before I change my mind about punching your face, I don't care if you're an idol or not." His dark red eyes holding a flame in them as stared at Futo, who looked back at him with the same look. Hikaru was fortunate to walk by Yusuke's room, breaking the fight between them.

"Fighting this early, seriously? Now we don't want to upset Imouto-san, do we?" The two brothers flinch at Hikaru's words, and nod slowly.

Futo turns around and leaves the room as he waves, "What a waste of time anyways.."

Hikaru and Yusuke watch him leave in silence until the older brother spoke up, "I would be careful if I were you, Yusuke." With that said, he takes his leave as well. Yusuke grumbles once his brothers left the room, Hikaru couldn't possibly know could he?

* * *

It has been a month since Ema and Yusuke been dating in secret and each day that passed by, things have been getting steamy between the two. She would spend the night some days for some alone time. They did not have sex yet, because a certain red head was quite nervous and wanted to wait until she was ready. Obviously she was ready for him and has been giving hints to show that she is, but being oblivious as he was, it was going to be tougher than she thought. She took notice that he loved her love bites and that he was a heavy sleeper, an idea popped in her.

Ema would always wake up before him, but today was going to be different.

Once she realized that it was time to wake up, she snuggled up to him and pressed her body against his. He didn't respond. She took this opportunity and crawled on top of him, her lips grazing his neck softly. A groan elicited from his lips, but didn't stir. Her tongue darted out and began to lick the crook of his neck, her teeth teasing him as her hips began to move against his. Her actions began to wake him up gradually, groaning as she continued to tease his neck and collarbone.

"Ahn.. Ema, what are you.. doing?" He said groggily as his hands traveled up to her hips, gripping tightly. She didn't answer him but instead bit into his flesh, suckling to create a hickey on his neck. He grunted as his hips thrusted into hers, his erection brushing against her womanhood. A whimper slipped from her lips when she pulled back. Raising her head, her eyes filled with lust stared back into his surprised ones.

"Waking you up." She said a matter of factly, placing a kiss on his lips, grinding her hips once more.

"E-Ema.. I don't know if thi-" She kisses to silence him, melting into her kiss.

"I want this Yusuke, I really want you.. Please." She pleads as she trails kisses along his jawline, something snapped in him as she begged. Yusuke's sanity slipping past his fingers as he stared at her, he could feel his erection trying to spring free. He couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing her hips he flipped her over so that he could be on top of her.

"Then I won't hold back anymore." He said huskily as he pulls his shirt over his head before descending upon her, claiming her lips roughly while her legs wrapped around his waist, sighing heavily into the kiss. She reached for him and ran her hand down his chest. His heated skin was as soft as it looked. As he kissed her deeply, her hand traveled down the expansion of his chest to his stomach, admiring his hard abs. He twitched a little when she touched him there, but she had to bite back her urge to giggle. He might have been trembling with anticipation, urging her to move lower. She was getting closer, after all, to his manhood.

Yusuke growls as he pulled away and began to trail kisses down her throat to her collarbone in reaction to her touches. Biting and making his marks along her soft porcelain skin. Suddenly her hands ascend to his head, tugging at his red hair roughly. A groan slips past his lips and bites harder into her skin to the point that blood began to surface. He laps at the wound while his hands traced her curves underneath her clothes, tugging on her shirt. Ema lifts her arms up and allows him to tear it off, revealing her ample chest and flat stomach. Hastily his hands grab her breasts and kneads them softly as he trailed more love bites down her chest.

"Y-Yusuke.." She moans his name into his hair, her hands getting tangled up in it. She gasped as his mouth enveloped a rosy nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it until it was hardened before lavishing the same attention upon the other.

The sounds that escaped from her lips made his erection twitch in anticipation, god how much he just wanted to take her right then and there. But he wanted to pleasure her first.

He released her nipple with a soft pop and continued kissing down her stomach. His hand dropped to her knee and slowly inched upward traveling the inside of her thigh. She was nearly trembling in anticipation as he pulled her shorts off with ease. Yusuke looked up from his position to watch her as his thumb grazed over her damp panties. He repeated the action, applying more pressure as he crossed the most sensitive spot, loving the sound she elicited.

"You're so wet Ema.." He huskily said.

She bit down on her lip as his finger danced over her clit, biting back a whimper. He grinned, taking the sides of her panties in his hands. Ripping them off of her unceremoniously as he tossed the torn fabric to the floor.

She gaped at him, "H-hey! That was one of my favorite pairs! Yus-ah!" Her back arched under the sudden onslaught of his tongue lapping and twirling around her hot bundle of nerves.

He peered up at her, pausing. "I'll get you another pair."

She smiled to herself because she knew he'd go out of his way to do so. His head dropped once again and she tensed as his breath fanned out across her exposed pussy. His tongue traced along her slit teasingly. Using his thumbs, he parted her folds and dipped his tongue inside, nearly growling as he tasted the full flavor of her. He thrusts his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices greedily, taking all she had to offer. Her moans never ending.

He flattened his tongue as he moved upward to circle the pearl at the apex of her folds. Her mouth fell open under his ministrations. He brought his hand into play, slipping a finger past her slick folds, inserting it slowly into her wet core. Her soft mewling made him even harder and more eager to get undressed himself. He added a second digit, softly stretching her as he continued to pump in and out as a lazy pace. Steadily he built up the rhythm, matching it with his tongue; alternating from lapping to licking and twirling until she was writing beneath him.

Ema gripped the sheets as an intense feeling coiled within her belly, but then he suddenly pulled away. To which she whines in return. He sat up as he licked his lips. She looked him over, appreciatively eyeing his lean body with sculpted abs and strong arms. He leaned down for a kiss while she made her finger tugged at the waist band of his sleep pants. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only spurred her on to get those damn pants off as quickly as possible. Blindly, she pushed the material down allowing his erection to spring free. A gasp escaped past her lips, surprised at his size. He broke the kiss to gasp as she wrapped her hand around him. She began stroking his cock, enjoying the feel of the soft yet rock hard flesh.

"I want you inside me.." She begs him with lust clouded eyes that stared into his. Those were the words he head been waiting to hear, "Turn around."

She wasted no time in doing so, positioning herself on her hands and knees on the bed. He got onto the bed behind her, running one of his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing the toned flesh. He took himself into his hand, running the tip along her pussy, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself and although he wanted to slam into that tight little body of hers, he took his time slowly pushing forward inch by inch.

He held his breath as he sank inside her, only allowing the air to leave his lungs one his length was fully buried in her.

"So hot and tight.." He moaned.

She merely whimpered in response. The sensation of being filled and stretched by him was intense. He slowly started to rock his hips, reveling in the amazing friction. Ema dropped her head, her mouth shaped in a little 'o' as he added a snap to the end of his thrusts, jolting their bodies forward. He reached around to play with her sensitive clit, eliciting a moan from her lips in response.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as he pounded into her with deep, long strokes; steadily increasing the rhythm of his hips making her see stars. It was hard to focus on anything other than the pleasurable pressure building in her core once again.

"Yusuke, ah.. You feel so good." She panted.

And she did too, gods did she ever. Those tight, slick walls and all encompassing heat was driving him crazy. He wanted more, that primal instinct rising in him. He roughly gripped her hips, gritting his teeth as the pace of his thrusting increased. Ema's body jerked with each forward motion, her breathing ragged as he continued to strike that spot. She couldn't hold herself up and longer and he let her arms go slack, her head coming to rest on the bed. This only changed the feeling and her eyes closed as she was assaulted by an overwhelming sensation.

She was close, again. The husky sound of his grunts and moans filled her ears. That was her undoing.

She failed to suppress her whimpers before gently crying as her orgasm rocked her body. Complete euphoria seemed to crash over her as she came. He let his eyes close and relish the feeling of her muscles contracting around him. His chest pressed against her back, forcing her to bend just a little further.

"Don't give out on me yet. I'm not done with you.."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 finished! Maybe be a little OC, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know who you think she be next :) Until next time!**


	3. Iori

**Hello and Welcome to my Brothers Conflict story! Be prepared as all these stories are full of smut, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason. Each chapter is dedicated to each brother and their kinks. Please enjoy this chapter of the mysterious Iori! Also, this is not following after the game, so he's not yandere thankfully but our wonderful cinnamon roll instead.  
**

* * *

 **Brother:** Iori  
 **Kink:** Sex toys

* * *

It was just like any other day in the Sunrise Residence complex as all the brothers, except for Iori, sat in the living room while Ema was out grabbing ingredients for tonight's dinner. Of course they wanted to tag along with her but she insisted on going by herself, leaving them with frowns upon their faces. While she was gone, they decided to watch some tv as they waited for her return.

"I wanted to go with onee-chan!" Wataru cried as he held onto Juli. Masaomi patted his head to comfort him. The rest of the brothers ignored him and continued to watch the tv silently, with the same thoughts as their little brother.

"You're not the only one Wataru.." Everyone jumped at Hikaru's words, who just smirked as he took a sip of his wine while reading a book.

As the brothers began their daily quarrel at home, Ema was on her way home from shopping when she came across a certain store. Looking through the glass and the logo of the building she could feel her face getting hot. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to enter. Once upon entering the building, she could feel her face burn from embarrassment at what items occupied the floor. Walking further into the store, she came across some oddly shaped pieces that she had never seen before. A pink one in particular caught her eye. It looked like a dildo but in front of it had an adorable rabbit curving over - the shape looked sleek and flexible. Unknowingly she reached out for it to inspect it closely, her fingers squeezing the soft pink silicone.

"You like Rabbit toys eh? That beauty in particular is our best seller, she's great for giving clitoral stimulation and hitting the G-spot." Ema spun around in surprise, noticing a beautiful woman standing behind the counter.

"I've never had one, only a small silver bullet.." She squeaked.

"Oh? If you love playing with the clit while having sex, then you will love Rabbits! The one you are holding has seven different vibrations and it is waterproof, so don't worry about getting messy." The woman winked at her, and Ema blushed in return as she nodded. Ema had to admit it, she loved it when her clit was played with whenever she had sex with _him_. Not wasting a second, she went up to the cashier and purchased the toy, placing the black bag in her purse as she left the store with a smile on her face.

Finally reaching home she noticed Iori out front, tending to the flowers. She knew taking care of the garden was his job but unlike all the other brothers, it seemed like a hobby to him. He always brought her flowers depending on the situation and be there for her in time of need. Ema admired him because of how kind he was to her. Always keeping to himself and rarely around the family, he was a mystery to her that she wanted to discover when she first met him. It's been a year later and recently they started dating secretly - Ema blushed at the memory of their first time together.

Iori turned around when he heard her footsteps and smiled as his hazel eyes meet her caramel ones, briskly walking up and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Welcome home my love." He says as he pulled away, still holding her close as he kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Ema blushed in return. "Can you help me with these?" He noticed the groceries she's holding, he nods and takes them from her. The both of them walked into their house and entered the elevator, talking while they reached the level where the rest of the family were. Once they reached their destination, they walked out and headed down the stairs together. The rest of the brothers watched them and a few get jealous of Iori.

"Oh what? So Iori went with her instead?" Tsubaki whined.

"I was on my way here and decided to help her carry these," he brusquely said as they both walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter and helped Ema put away the ingredients.

"Thank you Iori, can you put the rest away? I have to go change real quick." She kissed him on the cheek while hidden behind the wall, and heads off to her room happily. Once he finished his task and she was out of the room, he walked over to the living room to join his brothers on the couch.

"Where did Imouto-chan head off to?" Kaname looked over at Iori, who sat next to him.

"To her room." He curtly replied, ignoring everyone else. Just like his brothers he would get jealous when it involved Ema - it increased when they first started dating. There have been multiple times that he wanted to announce their relationship to get the wolves off of her, but that would make matters worse. Still to this day he can't get over the fact that she chose him; he smiled to himself as he reminisced.

Back in her room, Ema took the sex toy out of the bag and placed it on the desk as she changed. She looked over at the pink rabbit in curiosity, wishing she could test it out now; but she wanted to wait and do it with Iori. Ema took note that he loved teasing her, especially with toys. The sex with him was great to begin with, but the toys would give her mind blowing orgasms - just the thought of it made her shiver.

"This weekend will be fun.

* * *

A couple days later and it was finally the weekend. Which meant most of the brothers were gone, leaving time alone for the couple.

"E-Ema.. Hah.." Iori bit his lip to suppress his moans while Ema deep throated his hard member, her tongue caressing him. He gripped the sheets as he could feel his release coming close. She came up and flicked her tongue along his tip, his cock twitching in response.

"Hmm?" She purrs as she stroked him softly with a firm grip, to which he grunted in return.

"Getting bold are we?" He smirked but growled suddenly when she took him into her warm mouth again. Moaning as she bobbed her head up and down on his length, she enjoyed the taste and feel of him in her mouth. She could feel herself getting wet just by sucking him off and hearing his moans - slowly her hand traveled down and in between her legs, satisfying her own desire. Iori took notice of her playing with herself, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ema, I'm gonna.." He warns her, but she doesn't stop and instead quickens her pace. Suddenly he grunted, feeling that explosion setting off in his abdomen, and released his seed into her mouth, to which she drank happily. Panting heavily while coming off his orgasm high, Ema pulled away leaving a saliva string to which she licks her lips, leaning up and kissing him.

"You're so delicious Iori.."She whispered while putting her clothes back on. He grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"I believe you are the most delicious, my sweet." He pulls her towards him, bringing her hand and licking the fingers she used to play with herself - she whimpers in return. His eyes stared into hers as he sucked on each of her fingers then licking them afterwards, kissing them before he pulled away and went to grab his clothes as well.

"We'll continue this later." He says this with a smile as he buttons up his shirt, Ema nodded and gets dressed as well. Both of them share a quick kiss before heading out her room. Even though they have the house to themselves for the day, they decided to go out on a date instead. She couldn't be anymore happier when they head out for their little date while holding hands like a regular couple.

Both of them wished that they could do what normal couples do but their relationship was a secret to their own family, so they were limited. But for today Iori really wanted to take Ema, not caring if any of his brothers saw him. If anything, it's just the perfect time for them to know so that they could back off. All he cared was about Ema's happiness and wanting her smile all to himself.

They walk down the street hand in hand happily, passing all sorts of stores and people.

For lunch they went to a small cafe and enjoyed some tea and cake, both feeding each other the cake and purposely getting icing on each other. Then Iori took her to a bookstore and told her she could get anything she wanted, being humble as she is, she only got two books.

"This is the best date ever, thank you Iori." She kisses him on the cheek and he chuckles in return.

"It's not done yet my love. Come, there is something I've always wanted to show you." His hazel eyes lit up as he says this, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the city.

"Close your eyes." He orders, she closes them and giggles as they continued to walk. Ema trusted him to follow him blind, she loved him.

Shortly after they slowed down, "Ok, you can open them now."

Slowly she opens her eyes and a gasp escapes from her lips at what laid before her. They stood in middle of a garden that was adorned with beautiful flowers in different shapes and sizes, it was like she was in a fairy tale. Iori squeezed her hand for assurance and bringing her back to reality, they began to walk down the cobblestone pathway, walking underneath the large wooden arch that was decorated with vivid green vines and pink flowers. At the end of the walkway laid a waterfall and a fountain in the middle of the pond. She could see that koi fish occupied the pond along with some other fish, the view was so serene and breathtaking.

"Iori.. It's.." She was speechless. He looked at her in awe and pulled her in for a hug.

"I've always wanted to see this garden with someone who was special to me, and you are very special to me Ema. Even before we started dating.." Iori confesses.

Ema looks up at him fondly, "Iori.." She whispers.

Pulling away a bit to look into her eyes, "Ema, I love you."

"I love you too Iori."

Both lean in for a passionate kiss, their lips caressing each other. His arms squeezing around her waist as she stands on her tip toes, both lost in their kiss and surroundings. They pull away slowly, their faces both blushing.

"Come, let's get home before anyone else does. Because the things I am going to do to you will make you lose your voice." Iori winks as says this and walks ahead, leaving a flustered Ema.

"H-hey wait!" She ran to catch up to him, "Don't say such things in public!" Playfully punching him as he laughed.

Finally reaching home and entering the house, Iori leads her to her room. Once the door closed behind them, Iori pulls her in for a hug as his lips claimed hers roughly. She hums softly in her throat as she felt his arms snake around her waist, both walking towards his bed slowly. Peeling off her clothes with ease except her panties, the fabric cascading down to the floor. Once the back of her knee hit the bed, they both fell onto the bed softly with him on top of her while still in their liplock. Her fingers found their place in his hair, getting tangled in the silver locks. But then Iori suddenly pulled away and gets off of her, leaving Ema confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, he walks over to her desk, to which laid her sex toy out in the open. Iori turns around with a dark expression on his face as he held the rabbit, walking over to her. Ema swallowed nervously.

"Such a naughty little sister.." He whispered in a low husky voice, the one sound that makes her melt. She could feel heartbeat quicken as he came closer to her, stripping from his shirt. As his white button up shirt fell to the floor, her eyes scanned his lean body. Even though this isn't the first time, she still couldn't get over having sex with him. Grabbing her hips and pulling towards the end of the bed, pushing his knee against hers to spread for him. She complied his request and spread even further for him, to which he smiles darkly as he leaned forward.

"My my, you're soaked down here already?" He teasingly runs his thumb against the wet spot on her panties, she elicited a whimper in return. Enjoying the sound she made, he pressed harder against it while gently rolling in circles. Ema sat up on her elbows, panting heavily as Iori continued to tease her, her legs trembling in anticipation.

"You smell so good Ema.. Can I remove the wrapping?" He says with a growl while nipping at the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Her bronze orbs clouded with lust look at his hazel ones, nodding quickly with a dark blush across her cheeks. A smirk came across his lips as he laced his fingers through the sides of panties, pulling them down her slender legs with ease and tossing them to the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

She jolts in surprise when she could feel his warm breath upon her sensitive folds, his tongue lazily licking her, but then suddenly pulls away after cleaning her.

"You don't mind me if we play with this do you? I mean, that's what you wanted in the first place right?" His sentence hit her right on the head, he could figure her out easily. She averts her gaze as she nods slowly. Iori smiles and leans up to kiss her, relaxing her a bit as he rubbed the tip of the toy against her clit. A tremor travels down her spine while he held her close, his lips occupying hers as he teases her with the toy. He pulls away and spits on the tip of the toy, then presses it against her opening.

"We're gonna start off with no vibrations at first to get comfortable." He kisses her forehead tenderly and looks down at her. She gazes up at him and nods appreciatively, he smiles lightly and nods as well. He pushed the toy in her as his lips claimed hers once more, swallowing her moans. Gradually he went deeper into her, deep enough to press the rabbit against her rosebud and stopped once it was all the way in. She could feel something pressing against her clit but ignored it for now. Until he began to move the toy, shocks of pleasure hit her every time he went deep and the rabbit rub against her pearl. His thrusts were slow but steady at first, just for her to get used to the object and to his amusement, she seemed to enjoy it quite well. A dark thought passes through his head and decided to turn on the lowest setting of vibrations.

"Ahh..!" She mewls in pleasure as the toy thrusted into her while vibrating deep, hitting a certain sweet spot. He would change the intensity of the vibration from time to time and as well as the pace. Ema's mind went blank when she felt her insides melting, threatening that she was close. Shaking her head side to side as she tried to hold back her orgasm, she didn't want to come so soon. On the brink of her orgasm she felt him pull out the rabbit. Her blurred vision went away as the vibrations stopped, she sits up and pouts at him.

"H-Hey I was right there!" She complains, her insides tightening painfully. But his laughter startled her, causing her to look up at him.

"As much as I love playing with you, I think its time we become one.." He whispers as he unbuckles his pants and slides down the garment along with his boxers, his erect member springing free. Her heart skips a beat as he crawled on top of her, kissing her softly while running his hand through her long brunette locks. They both look at her each other in admiration as he slipped himself inside her with ease. Both pulling in each other for a tight embrace as Iori began to move slowly in and out of her. He moved at a slow and steady pace for the both of them to enjoy each other, relishing the feeling of being one.

Lifting himself off of her, he places his hands behind her knees and pushes them further for a deeper position. He plunges deeper into her at the new position, hitting her sweet spot. Her walls tighten around him at the new feeling as she screams, throwing her head to the side in ecstasy. His thrusts began to quicken his pace as he could feel her get tighter.

"E-Ema.. If you tighten around me like that, I don't know if I could hold back.." He pants heavily. Unknowingly Ema clenches around him, earning a grunt from him. The husky sound of his grunts and moans filled her ears. He was so deep inside her and tight around him, it felt like she was sucking him in.

"Io-Iori.."

"Just let go." His breath fanned across her cheek, "I love feeling you cum on my dick."

His free hand fell between her legs and found her clit. She moaned loudly as he began running his finger in circles over it. Her head fell back onto the soft pillow as he continued the sweet torture, all while still steadily pumping in and out of her. Her body began to tremble and she took hold of his upper arms - not to try to stop him, but she felt she needed to hold onto something as she came apart.

"That's it, cum for me."

Every breath came as a gasp until it broke and she cried out as her body tensed. Complete euphoria seemed to crash over her as she orgasmed. Iori stilled, he wasn't ready for his release yet, nor was he ready for their moment to be over with. He let his eyes close and he took in the feeling of her muscles contracting around him.

He pushed some dampened hair from her face, gazing down at her adoration. She gave him a small smile before another thrust had her eyes fluttering close. Iori lowered his face, slanting his mouth over hers. Drinking each other's moans and grunts. Shortly after he began to pick of the pace again, thrusting harder and faster, driving her into the bed. The wet sounds of their flesh meeting echoed in the bedroom accompanied by her wanton cries and his grunts of effort. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he continued to powerfully snap his hips forward.

"Iori.. I-I can't.." Ema begged. She could feel her release coming, but Iori wasn't planning to stop

"Yes, you can. It's going to be a long night.."

* * *

 **Jeez Iori, I had no idea! This concludes the chapter of Iori :) Sorry this took so long guys, he's actually quite difficult to write about since you hardly see him in the anime.. Anyways, see you next time! Which brother should be up next?**


	4. Natsume

**Hello and Welcome to my Brothers Conflict story! Be prepared as all these stories are full of smut, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason. Each chapter is dedicated to each brother and their kinks. This is one chapter that will actually follow the anime. Please enjoy this chapter of our favorite brusque game designer, Natsume!**

* * *

 **Brother:** Natsume  
 **Kink:** Creampies

* * *

"Natsume.. Ema has disappeared, she hasn't been home yet and I was hoping that you have seen her? We've been trying to get a hold of her, but nothing." Ukyo's calm voice was laced with worry along with the loud background noise of their brothers panicking. Natsume stops and stood in the middle of the busy sidewalk, he was just on his way home from work when he received the call from his older brother.

Ema is gone?

"No, I haven't. I'll go look for her since I'm out!" He hung up the phone before Ukyo could say anything and called Ema immediately after. While the phone rang as he walked down the street, he felt some droplets of water fall onto him. Looking up to the sky he noticed dark clouds covered the sunset sky, Natsume cursed under his breath as he picked up his pace. Hoping to come across her before it would rain. Each ring vibrated in his ear, hopefully it would soon stop and he would be able to hear her sweet voice he adored so much. The phone call came to an end and went to her voicemail, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he gripped tightly onto his phone.

"Ema, where are you?" He began to run as the rain poured down, making him soaking wet but that was the last of his worries. He had to find her no matter what and nothing will get in his way.

Before Ema came into his life, he lived a life with regret and his mind was trapped in the past. His past actions ruined his relationships with his brothers, especially Subaru who looked up to him. For years, Natsume looked down on himself and felt like he was the worst human being, until she came along. It was fate to come across such a beautiful woman, especially at the altar where vows are exchanged. Ema was the light of his life and turned his life back around, he couldn't lose her now, he has so much to tell her on how he feels about her.

Turning around the corner and calling her once more, he comes across a playground and to his surprise there she was. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he made his way over to her. Sitting at a bench by herself underneath a streetlight with an depressed look on her face, she was drenched. He heard her phone ring, to which she picked her phone up and turned it off without even looking at it. This concerned him.

"Couldn't you at least answer it?" His voice made her look up in surprise.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" She asked to which made his curiosity peak.

"Hey, that's my line.." He walked towards her slowly, "I got a call that you hadn't come home, so I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

He stopped, not believing what she said.

"What do you mean, "why"?"

Ema hesitated as she grips a piece of paper that laid above her bag on her lap, "Because I'm someone that no one needs.."

"Did something happen?" She looks down at the ground and doesn't answer his question. Natsume stares at her sadly, he wanted to know what made her not come home but he had to let everyone else know that she is safe.

"Anyway, I'm going to let Ukyo-nii know."

"Please don't call him!" Ema jumped up and abruptly said this before he could pull his phone out, "I don't... want to go home.."

"Seriously, what happened to you?" She didn't reply.

"You don't want to go home, no matter what?" Natsume spoke before he could think but he just wanted her to be safe and figure out what was wrong with her and why she was acting so strangely, he sighs before continuing on, "Then, would my apartment be okay?" She quickly looks up at him, her facial expression not changed. Even though she was wet from the rain as well, he couldn't tell if she was crying but it looked like it.

She didn't seem to mind his idea, "If you're not opposed to it, then come. It'll be better than staying here." Once he said this, the rain came down harder. Ema had to agree with him and decided to go with him to his place.

* * *

Once entering into his apartment, Natsume turned on the lights while the both of them took off their shoes.

"Come in, make yourself at home." As he said that, two cats came running up to them to greet them. Both of them brushing themselves against Natsume as they meow appreciatively.

"Hey Tsubaki, get off me! Azusa, no playing around!" Scolding them as he picked them up, carrying them off in annoyance. Ema watches him walk away with a raised brow.

"Tsubaki and Azusa?"

"Yeah. Why they're named after my brothers is a long story, anyway, make yourself at home." He said before walking off.

"Thank you for having me." Bowing politely before following after him.

"Are you hungry, want something to drink?" He asked as he set the cats down.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She whispered lightly while staring at the floor, Natsume gazed at her with sad eyes as she stood there awkwardly as she began to shed her damp school sweater away. He took notice that her white undershirt became soaked as well, becoming see through and revealing a mint bra with her erect nipples poking through.

Natsume looked away quickly as he felt his face grow hot at the sight of her, thinking quickly he walked over to his dresser and grabbed some of his clothes and gave them to her.

"You should go take a shower, it might make you feel better. You can use the towel on the hanger in the bathroom." He briskly said to her then he turns around and sat down on the couch as she stood there, staring at the clothes he gave her but shortly after she walks into the bathroom and prepares a hot shower for herself to clear her mind.

Once he heard the shower head turn on, he opened his sliding glass window and lit up one of his cigarettes as he took out his phone and dialed one of his brothers, letting them know that Ema was found and safe. Once the phone call ended, he sighed heavily as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He said to himself as he ran a hand through his damp orange hair, a faint blush still dusted on his cheeks. His violet eyes traveled down the hallway where his bathroom resided, where _she_ was, naked. He swallowed nervously and pulled off his green checkered tie as he felt his face grow hot once more. This was a night he always have been dreaming of ever since he met her. He wanted to invite her over to his apartment and spend alone time with her later in their years, but tonight she was there and on different circumstances so Natsume pushed away his selfish thoughts aside.

Natsume always kept to himself and stayed his distance away from her, not wanting to be like all his other brothers and smuggle her with unwanted affection. Even though he is the same like them, he kept his feelings bottled up and tonight they might overflow if he doesn't play his cards right.

Suddenly he heard the water turn off and shortly after she came out of the room, wearing his green hoodie and gray sweatpants along with her long chestnut hair down, framing her beautiful face. He could feel his self control slipping away at the sight of her, he cursed under his breath.

"I feel a little bit better, thank you Natsume.." She said softly as she tugged at the hem of the hoodie, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad, so what happened?" He asked as he put out his cigarette butt on the ashtray, but he got no reply from her.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me, but if you want my help, I'm here." He says dissatisfied with her no reply and decides to give up on the topic, looking out the window and gazing at the ominous clouds.

"Natsume.. I may be someone no one needs.." He looked at her in surprise, not believing what he heard.

Silence fell over the room except for the calming sound of the rain and thunder outside.

"You said something like that earlier too. Why would you say that?" Natsume spoke first as he stared at her in concern, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Because I'm here, everyone has been getting into conflicts and all sorts of other things are happening too.."

"The things happening between my brothers aren't really your fault." He quickly replied.

"But if I hadn't become a part of the Asahina family.."

"I'm sorry. I'm speaking for all my brothers, I apologize." He stood up and his violet eyes met her bronze ones, "I had no idea it was bothering you that much. But calling yourself someone no one needs because of that is.."

"Natsume.." She interrupts him as she turns around and grabs something from her bag next to the couch, then walks over to him and hands him a piece of paper.

"This is an official copy of my family register.."

He looks at her in confusion and accepts the paper, opening and reading it carefully until something catches his eye.

"Adopted?"

"Yes.." She answered sadly, "The person I thought was my dad, isn't my real dad and maybe I wasn't a child that my real mom and dad didn't need.."

"Come on, that's.." Natsume was speechless, he didn't know what to say nor how to comfort her.

"Why didn't dad tell me about this? And ever since he got married to Ms. Miwa, he hasn't come to see me at all.." Tears threatened to leave her eyes, "Maybe I was a child my dad didn't need.."

Natsume wanted to take her into his arms and hold her close, but he couldn't. He didn't want to upset her even more.

"I'm sorry. I'll go home after all.. I don't want to make any more trouble for everyone." Suddenly she stood up and began to walk off, but Natsume sat up and grabbed her wrist before she could take another step.

"Hold on!" Natsume had no time to think as pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting her to leave. Ema was surprised at his actions, her cheeks turn red in defense.

"You're not someone no one needs." He pulls away slowly and looks down at her, his eyes meeting hers, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Stay here, you don't have to go home."

Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. It was a strong yet gentle kiss. A struggled groan rumbles in his throat as his arms wrap around her waist, reveling in the softness of her lips, it was everything he imagined them to be. She felt perfect against him, like a puzzle piece. Ema's eyes widen in surprise at his bold action but then she relaxes into the kiss, breathing a light sigh as her hands grip his shirt tightly for assurance. It felt as if her thoughts were going thousand miles per hour, wondering why he was kissing her and how much she enjoyed his touch, and forgetting the entire situation. Just as she was about to push herself into him to deepen the kiss, he pulls away slowly, too soon.

Both of their arms fall to their sides and look in different directions as they stood there awkwardly, Natsume clears his throat.

"I can sleep on the floor and just to make myself clear, the Asahina family needs you more than ever. Everyone is having these conflicts because they care so much about you. Believe me, they won't act like idiots forever, things will calm down, especially considering on what's happened tonight. No one wants to hurt you, have faith in us."

Ema doesn't look up to meet his gaze and still stares at the floor, it looked as if she was upset. A sigh escapes from Natsume's lips, he hoped he hadn't made her feel worse.

"Are you angry?" She looks up at him quickly, "About me kissing you?"

"No.." She looks down again, hoping to hide her blushing face.

"I need to be honest with you. I wouldn't have you kissed you with no reason, I care about you. And I know this will complicate things further, but I can't.. I can't keep from telling you how I feel.. In the end, I'm no different from my brothers. Because I'm crazy about you too.." He huskily said as he leans forward once more but then stops himself, inches away from those soft kissable lips.

"No, I'm sorry.. I don't want to kiss you again because its not fair, I'll leave you alone to get some sleep.." He said reluctantly as walked past her, unbuttoning his shirt a bit as he heads for the bathroom but then he felt her slim fingers wrap around his wrist. Freezing in place, he looks over his shoulder and notices she has a deep blush across her cheeks and her eyes still avoiding him.

"Wait.." Ema couldn't believe what she was about to say, "What.. What if I liked it..?" His heart pounded in his ears, not believing what she just said. She took his silence as a response and looked up at him with sincere loving eyes with a hint of lust clouded in them, Natsume swallowed nervously as he could feel his lower stomach clench in anticipation.

Ema's eyes search his briefly, and the air around them is heavy, both their hearts quickening at the same moment.

"Then I won't hold back.." he growls as he leans into her once more, claiming her lips. Natsume was taken by surprise at first, admiring the way that their lips fit together so perfectly and how soft her's were. His arms wrap around her waist once more while her hands ascended to his broad shoulders, both standing in the middle of room in each other's arms. His tongue pried at her lips, demanding entrance to which she she shyly accepts. Gods, how he loved the taste of her, how sweet she was, how he was drinking in her soft moans as his large hands roamed her slim body. Natsume tilted his head to the side, his nose brushing against hers, to gain better access and continued his assault.

Finally managing to pry apart from each other's lips, they both stared at each other, violet eyes meeting brown. Each party was left out of breath and panting.

"Natsume.." saying his name in such a lewd way made something snap in him, enough to pick her up and carry her over to his futon. Laying her down gently and he slowly pushes her back, letting her sink into the mattress beneath them. Her chestnut hair splays out around her head, and Natsume can't properly wrap his mind around how gorgeous she is. He hovers for a moment, looking down at her with a dark, hungry gaze, his desire reflected in his violet eyes. Pulling back just enough to undo his buttons, removing his shirt. His face was beginning to turn red under her gaze, suddenly aware that she'd probably never seen him topless before.

Ema's breath catches seeing the look in his eyes, and she knows that neither plan on holding back. His lips smash against hers this time, a little messy, yet filled with passion. Her hands ghost over his skin, up and down his sides, over his surprisingly firm shoulder muscles, before resting on the back of his neck.

Natsume shuddered under all this attention and touching, his back stretching and flexing slightly under her hands. Finally breaking the kiss, his lips began traveling over her smooth skin while he tugged at the hem of his hoodie that she was wearing. Ema shivered under his soft touches and raised her arms for him to remove the bothersome clothing that prevented more of his touches. Natsume watched intently as more and more of her delicate, white skin was exposed and licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Ema lifted the rest of his hoodie over her head and tossed it to the floor, leaving her upper half bare with the exception of her lacy, mint bra.

"Beautiful.." He sighed as his fingers traced along the soft curves of her body, his large hands resting on her supple hips and placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. His touches felt like they were burning her skin, leaving her smooth flesh covered in goosebumps. Instinctively her hips buck against his hands while a soft moan slips past her lips, her actions made his pants feel tighter. Cursing under his breath at the discomfort, he began to unbuckle his belt and slide out of his pants, kicking them to the ground.

Ema noticed his pants were gone as she felt his clothed arousal poking at her belly, a dark blush dusts across her cheeks. Her heart was pounding at this point, and just thinking about the fact that things would escalate from here was enough to make her stomach flip as she reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra with practiced hands, letting the straps brush down her shoulders. Natsume couldn't help but stare in awe as her pale, round breasts were exposed to him, violet eyes completely unable to look away from such perfection. The way her smooth skin curved in such a way was enticing, and he was completely captivated by her cute, pink nipples hardening under the cool air.

"My eyes are up here." Ema couldn't help but joke, and tossed the undergarment into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Sorry, it's just that-" He began, his eyes immediately jumping to meet her's.

"Haha, its ok Natsume. I'm all yours tonight, so touch me all you want.." She purred at the last of her sentence as she traced one of her fingertips down his well sculpted chest and toned abs, pausing at the waistband of his boxers. Natsume held his breath while he felt her fingers dance along the waistband, tugging at them curiously.

In return and not waiting for an answer, Natsume slipped his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and slid them down her slender legs unceremoniously, tossing them to the floor where the rest of their clothes resided. A squeak escaped from her mouth as she felt her legs became exposed, revealing a matching pair of lacy, mint panties that Natsume couldn't look away from.

"Mint.. My favorite color, you look beautiful in it." He hums softly as he rubbed one of his thumbs over a pert nipple, earning a hum of approval from her. An idea began to hatch in his mind as he leaned forward, towards her neck and began to lick and suckle at the sensitive flesh. A surprised noise involuntarily rose from Ema's throat as he descended down her heated skin and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

Natsume rolled his tongue over the sensitive bud, his hand gently teasing the other one in a tantalizing manner, making the woman he was pleasuring arch her back for more. Continuing his work, he peeked up at her, seeing her looking down at him hazily and biting her lip. He couldn't help but give a small smile at her expression and moved from her nipple to the tender skin around it. Being bold, his hand holding her hip traveled down to between her thighs, softly pressing a digit against the damp fabric, then slipping his hand into her underwear.

Ema let out a lustful moan when Natsume's thumb brushed against her erect clit, earning his attention. He caught on quickly and with his hand pressed against her wet folds, he began rubbing circles around the small, pink button. Her hands entangled themselves in the blankets below her as she tossed her head back and forth in ecstasy. Natsume's mind began to wander as he slid his slender finger into her awaiting hole, moving his digits around her soaking heat. A struggled groan rumbled in his throat as he felt her tight, slick walls clamp down on his finger. "Fuck she's tight." He thought as he cock twitched in anticipation, wanting to be inside her, wanting to stretch her tight little pussy and claim her as one of his own.

"Does it feel good?" Natsume asked in a husky voice, still not halting in his work.

"Yes, but.."

"But?"

"Can you add another finger please?"

He was more than happy to comply with her request, adding a second finger to accompany the other one inside of her. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her with growing intensity, enjoying the small sounds escaping from her sweet mouth.

With his free hand he began tracing the curves of her body and feeling the smoothness of her skin. He wouldn't be satisfied until he could touch every inh of her and at the rate of things were going, that wouldn't be too far off. Ema felt the same way, aching for more of his touch, for him to feel all of her, be it sexually or not.

"Ema.." He groaned, he couldn't wait any longer and she was more than ready for her to be taken by him. She nodded eagerly as her panties glide down her legs along with his boxers. She swallows nervously when his erection springs free, "He's huge.." she thought. Natsume followed her nervous gaze and chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Unless, we can stop right now if you want to-"

"No!" She proclaims, "I know you'll be gentle with me, we've made it this far Natsume.. I just want to say that, I'm glad I get to share this moment with you."

Natsume smiled at her, happy they were able to share such an intimate moment together. He leans forward and kisses her softly while carefully taking his aching member in his hand, he lined up to her awaiting entrance and paused.

"I'm going to put it in.." He told her giving her fair warning.

"Go slow." She replied softly, a bit nervous, yet excited at the prospect of them being connected.

"I will." He murmured as he gently pushed his tip inside of her.

Nerves began to run high as Natsume began to inch into her centimeter by centimeter while peppering her with gentle kisses, doing his best not to cause any discomfort. Natsume kept his hand on her thigh while he pushed into her, gently rubbing circles with his thumb in order to comfort her. Finally settled all of the way inside her, he stopped his movement and watched his lover's gave carefully, searching for any sign of discomfort. Ema wiggled her hips, feeling a bit of friction that felt oh so good.

"Please move.." She begged, wanting more of his cock rubbing against her throbbing inner walls.

Natsume obeyed, pulling out slightly before thrusting his hips forward, pushing deeper inside of her. He let out a pleasure grunt with each time he repeated the motion, enjoying the way her walls clenched around him. He leaned over his lover, resting his hands on her hips and burying his face in the crook of her neck, while she wrapped her arms around him and released an ecstatic moan into his ear.

"I love you." He whispered, still keeping rhythm with his uneven thrusts.

That, he decided, was what he wanted to express through all this; just how much he loved her.

"I love you too," Ema panted, "I love you so much.."

Ema wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for him to be closer until there was no space separating them. Natsume smiled against her pale skin and began to suck and nip at her neck and throat, eliciting more pleasured sounds from her. Gods, how he loved those sounds... Ema had always seemed like a pure, flawless human being, but now that she was here, under his touch, she seemed so _lewd._ Even so, seeing this side of her was such a huge turn on. The way she squealed and moaned with each thrust and touch, the glistening sweat dripping down her perfect skin, and the way she felt clenching around him was almost _unbelievable._

"Natsume!" She whimpered, "I-I'm going to cum!"

The words were right on cue, much to Natsume's relief. His uneven thrusts began to become more sporadic and uncoordinated, but he kept his composure, making sure she would be the first come undone. Natsume trailed his kisses from her neck, up her jawline, and to her lips where they met once more for a passionate kiss. It was sloppy and desperate, much like themselves, and Natsume was forcing his tongue into her mouth to explore as much of it as he could before their climax.

A noisy, drawn out moan erupted from Ema into his mouth as she came, her walls clenching around Natsume's hard cock. Natsume himself was edging closer and closer to his own climax, eager to blow his load inside of his lover's now oversensitive body.

"I'm almost there.." He muttered to her, his thrusts speeding up as he desperately reached for his own release.

"Natsume.." Ema uttered silently, and completely worn out. "Cum inside me.."

As if to obey her command, Natsume thrusted deep inside her once more and released his hot seed inside of her warmth. His body shook as his orgasm hit, a lucid moan spewing from his throat, before he pulled out and collapsed beside her.

"How was that..?" He asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace while burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Perfect.." Ema panted.

They both looked like an utter mess with disheveled hair and glistening sweat dripping down their bodies while still trying to catch their breath. Still, nothing in the world looked as perfect as they did to each other at that moment, even in their disordered state. Natsume entwined their fingers together and smiled at her, who returned the gesture.

"Ugh." Ema muttered suddenly in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"I can feel your cum dripping out of me.." She frowned and crossed her legs, trying to keep anymore of it falling out and tainting the sheets below her.

Even though both of them were spent, Natsume felt his lower stomach clench in anticipation and his flaccid cock twitching a little.

"Can you go get a towel?" Natsume didn't respond, which made Ema look at him in confusion but then noticed his violet eyes were darkening in color.

"Natsume?"

"I'm sorry that I forgot to mention this but, I love creampies.."

Ema had no time to respond before he pounced on her, claiming her as his.

"You're mine.."

* * *

 **Hello there lovelies! Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are the best and inspire me to write more of this wonderful fanfiction, even though I haven't touched this since Feb. I have been busy at work and by the end of this month I will be moving, so it will be a while before I update another chapter, but requesting the next the brother for next chapter would be helpful! Thank you again, until next time fellow pervs!**


End file.
